Dinnertime
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: Rafe raised an eyebrow at Tamara and Aaron, who shrugged in response. "They kind of called a truce…I think." Explained Aaron. "It's only gonna last a week, I tell you." Tamara said. "A week? That's too optimistic of you." Rafe sniggered. "It is, isn't it?" Tamara agreed.


A/N: Hi, guys! Here I am again with another Magisterium fic!

I also published this fic on AO3 (username: MidnightHalo27)

There are spoilers for those who haven't finished The Iron Trial.

I didn't write this fic with the intention of it being a sequel to "While Call Sleeps", so you don't need to have read it in order to understand this one. If you want it though, I guess you can read it as a sequel.

Also, I know that there are other students in Call's year, such as Laurel, Kai Hale, Peter, and Nigel, but I figured I would only put the ones I thought were closest to the trio on this fic.

Disclaimer: The Magisterium book series belongs to the amazing authors Cassandra Clare and Holly Black, and seeing as I am neither of them it clearly doesn't belong to me XD

* * *

 **Dinnertime**

 _by: GakuenAlicefan27_

I hope you like it! Reviews, kudos etc make my day! Constructive criticism is very welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

That night at dinner their table had been as loud as ever.

"I can't believe you already passed through the Gate of Control!" Celia said after hearing Master Rufus' trio describe what had happened earlier in the day. "The rest of us won't do it for months, you're so lucky! It must have been amazing!"

"Lucky?" Gwenda said, making a face.

"I know this makes you excited, Celia, but don't forget that they were only able to do it because of everything they went through!" Rafe said, shuddering at the thought.

Celia put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my…I'm so sorry! You're right; "lucky" was an awful choice for a word."

Call and Aaron laughed, finding it funny. Tamara just made a dismissive motion with her hand, as if saying _nah, don't worry about it_.

"I'll give it to you, though. It **was** amazing." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Speaking of amazing, do you know how cool it is that you have a chaos-ridden in your chambers?!" Rafe said. Aaron smiled.

"It's the coolest!" He affirmed.

"Except when he chews on my shoelaces." Call said, earning an amused stare from Celia and Gwenda.

"Can I see the wolf?" Rafe asked.

Call and Aaron looked at each other, then at Tamara. None of them made any objection.

"Sure." Call answered.

"I don't see why not." Was Aaron's response.

"He was sleeping when we left for dinner. We'll take you to our chambers and see if he's awake after we're finished." Tamara said. "What about you, girls?" She asked.

"I'd like to see him too." Celia answered.

"I don't know…" Gwenda said. "A chaos-ridden…"

"He won't harm you." Call said. Tamara nodded.

"He really won't." Aaron reinforced.

Gwenda hesitated for a few moments more, but ended up saying: "Alright. I suppose it will be interesting."

Tamara turned to Jasper, who had kept quiet until now. "And you?"

"Well…" He started. "Since you're so sure that he won't bite our heads off…"

Call snickered. "He's barely bigger than a puppy." He said. Jasper went on as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Okay." He looked at Call. "What did you say his name was again? Havoc?"

"Yup." Call said.

"I'll take a guess and say that you were the one who named him." He said, smirking."

"Of course I was the one who thought of such an awesome name."

Gwenda and Celia sighed in unison, already preparing themselves for the argument that would follow.

It would be an understatement to say that they were very shocked when, instead of throwing insults and nasty remarks at each other, the boys merely fell into playful banter.

Rafe raised an eyebrow at Tamara and Aaron, who shrugged in response.

"They kind of called a truce…I think." Explained Aaron.

"It's only gonna last a week, I tell you." Tamara said.

"A week? That's too optimistic of you." Rafe sniggered.

"It is, isn't it?" Tamara agreed.

Celia and Gwenda, who had just recovered from their shock, laughed loudly. Aaron tried and failed to hide his grin.

Jasper flicked Rafe on the head. "We're sitting right beside you, you know."

Call bumped Aaron on the side. "We can hear everything you say."

Rafe rubbed at the sore spot. He didn't look the least bit apologetic.

"Can't be sorry for being truthful, Jazz." He said. Jasper mock-scowled at him.

Aaron gave Call a lopsided smile that was answered with one of the boy's own.

He felt glad to see this playful side of Call again. Mostly, he seemed fine after being discharged from the infirmary, but there were times, such as right before they passed through the Gate of Control, that he gave off the impression of being lost in thought, as if he was worried about something. At first, Aaron had thought that it was all on his mind, but by now it seemed that Tamara had noticed it as well.

They spent the following minutes like that, poking fun at Jasper and Call, until Alex Strike stopped by their table to make small talk.

"Hey, guys!" He said, then turned to Call. "Good to see you're doing better, Call! Did you like the candy?"

"You bet!" He answered, smiling at him.

Aaron shifted on his seat.

"Great!" Alex smiled as well. "Anyway, just wanted to remind you all that tonight is movie night at the Gallery. I've got lots of new stuff prepared! If you come, make sure to get a good place to watch before it gets packed!"

"Don't even get me started on that." Gwenda said. "Last time it was so full Drew and I couldn't…" She fell silent then, as well as everyone on the table.

Aaron couldn't help but look at the empty spot next to Gwenda, where Drew had been sitting not even a week ago, laughing alongside them.

He was dead now, and had revealed himself as a spy of The Enemy of Death.

Aaron had been thinking about that; about why he would do it and why The Enemy would use a child in the first place, but he couldn't figure anything out.

His friends had avoided talking about him since then, but everyone was aware of that empty spot.

Another forty seconds of heavy silence went by until Alex changed the topic, engaging in conversation with Celia and Tamara.

Aaron glanced at Call, who had that lost-in-thought face again but was quick to change it to his normal one when he caught Aaron looking at him.

Aaron sighed, worried, but decided to let it go for now. They went back to eating their meals and soon enough Rafe picked up conversation with them again as Jasper and Gwenda joined Alex's conversation with the girls.

Like that, they finished dinner and went to see Havoc.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading it! ^^/

Reminder for those who might have missed it: I also published this fic on AO3 (username: MidnightHalo27)

I love to discuss anything Magisterium-related! Here's my tumblr: agarotado27dejunho


End file.
